We Belong To each Other
by choco maribel
Summary: Sequel to 'You're Mine'. After confessing their love for each other, they strode in the new path of love, as lovers. Hmmm...what's next? GaaraxOC GAAOC. They became more mature. Ratings may change in some chapters....
1. Cake Baking Romance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Gaara grunted as he twisted and turned on his bed. _How could she have that cake first than me?_ He huffed in annoyance since Mari decided to bake cake first that to cuddle with him in bed. After awhile, he just can't take it anymore. He jumped out of bed and walked down the stairs. He went to the kitchen and found that she's already done with the base of the pastry. She laid it on a silver plate-like tray. She looked like a mature baker, much to his surprise. She put all the ingredients needed for the icing on a bowl and began working on it. He looked at her with interest; she looked serious in her work. He leaned against the wall while observing his lover. Soon, she made about 5 colors of icing with different flavors.

Mari noticed him and she looked at him. He gave a smile and she smiled back. Gaara couldn't help but walk towards her. He hugged her from behind as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "So, this is what you've been doing here," he murmured as he kissed her neck. Mari giggled, "I'm almost done, want to help?" she asked. He smirked, "Hn."

They coated the base cake with icing and also put some in between. They used different colors. Mari noticed that Gaara stopped so she stopped. Just then, he put icing on her nose. Gaara chuckled while she pouted childishly. She also put some on his cheek. Gaara grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. He began kissing her neck as she let out a small moan. "Mmm, let's finish this first," she whispered. Gaara sighed, "Then I can have you after?" She smiled, "Of course."

After a few more touches, the cake is done. Mari smiled at her work, it's quite pretty. "It's nice," she muttered to her boyfriend. "Yes, it is," he answered. But Gaara has other plans in his mind. He pulled her into hug and kissed her lips. She complied into his kiss. "Upstairs," he groaned against her kisses. They broke the kiss as they walked upstairs to his room.

As they reached his room, Gaara immediately locked the door and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his hands on her waist. Gaara still feel bad about Mari doing the cake first that spending time with him so, he pushed her down the bed. His kisses turned rougher, much to her surprise. He kissed her neck as she let out a loud moan. "Gaaraa…," she moaned as she caressed his back. He began nipping and licking while her moans got louder. He went back to her lips again, muffling her moans.

Mari lay against his chest after their 'little' make-out session. Gaara's arms held her protectively or should I say, possessively. Mari already knew she pissed him, she could only chuckle. Gaara gave her a look, "What." She smiled, "Nothing." She decided to make it up to him. She turned to Gaara and leaned in for a kiss, just a small chaste kiss. It was enough for him to smile and forget what happened. He already have her, she was his again and again.

.

.

As evening came, Temari and Kankurou arrived. The four ate Mari's cake. Mari kept shooting Gaara some looks. Temari and Kankurou noticed the looks and stares they give each other. "Ahem," said Kankurou, it startled the 2 lovers that they looked away. "So what have you been doing when we were gone?" Temari asked. Gaara and Mari blushed. "I-I made cake… ehehe," Mari answered. "Oh," the two older said in unison. "Oh, the cake is really good," Temari mentioned. "Yeah, better than yours," muttered Kankurou silently. A vein popped on her forehead, "WHAT WAS THAT KANKUROU?!" The brunette almost jumped out of his skin in fright. "Nothing Temari, I just said it was like yours, very delicious," he said nervously. The blonde smiled, "Oh, I thought you were saying silly things."

.

That night, Mari couldn't help but tackle the redhead. He's so easy to piss off and she's enjoying it. "Mari, stop poking my back," he murmured as he tried to get some sleep. She giggled, "Aww, is panda-chan mad?" she cooed. He sighed, "This is gonna be a long night." Then, she began giggling and poking him, this time with some tickling. "Maybe a lot longer than I thought."

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Wheew…. That's the first chapter of the sequel…

I'm trying to make them act more mature in this story though.

In this story, they can already express their love freely to the whole world.

They're not shy anymore!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway, please review!

I need suggestion!

SUGGESTIONS!!!


	2. hmm, fluffies?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Mari smiled at the fresh flowers placed in the vase. "Gaara-koi," she called out to him softly. Gaara glanced at her. "Yes koi," he answered. "You know, these flowers are really pretty. So red, just like your hair," her voice so light in his ears. "Hn." She giggled softly, just like music in his ears. How he loved her voice especially when she sings. "Hmm," she hummed peacefully. This was one of their peaceful mornings alone. His siblings were out so it's only the 2 of them. "I love red," she suddenly said, "I love your hair." He smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. "I love you," he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"Gaara, how much do you love me?" she asked as she stared up the dark starry night sky. After awhile, he responded, "As much as the amount of sand in the whole dessert." She grinned, "That was so much." He looked at her, "How much do you love me?" She smiled sweetly, enough to melt his heart. "As much as the number of stars in the galaxy," she answered. Gaara pulled her closer to his chest, "Don't ever leave me." Mari kissed his chest, "I can barely survive an hour without you." Gaara chuckled, "You're so sweet." She laughed softly, "You're sweeter."

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"Mari-chan, your ice cream is melting," muttered Gaara. It's like Mari didn't hear him, she's just staring at him while smiling. "Mari, it's dripping on the table," he said, hoping to catch her attention. Her chocolate ice cream melted and dripped on the table. She still staring at him with love struck eyes. "Mari, can you give me your attention?" he asked. She chuckled, "You already have my attention, Gaara-koi."

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"My love," she whispered against his ear. He swear he blushed a thousand shades of red. She wrapped her arms around his body. Gaara looked at her from behind. She placed a small kiss on his cheek before saying, "Can you scratch my back please?" The redhead could just sweatdrop. He thought this was another romantic scene for them. She grinned cutely while waiting for him, "Faster Gaara-chan!"

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Gaara watched Mari's sleeping form beside him. "I love you so much," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her lips. He was shocked when a pair of hands pulled him down. His gasp was muffled by her lips, passionately claiming him. He couldn't help but close his eyes and respond to the kiss with the same passion. As they pulled away, her eyes are still closed. She whispered, "I love you so much too." Then everything was silent once again. He smiled and touched his lips. "Until now, you still surprise me."

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"Panda-koi! I broke the pen!" cried Mari. Gaara went to her, "What did you do?" he asked. "I-I was having a hard time expressing my love for you in words so after constant tapping the paper with the pen, it broke," she answered. He raised a non-existing brow, _was she trying to write a love letter for me?_ She smiled mischievously, "I guess, I have to express it in action." With that, she stood up and gently held his chin. Gaara closed his eyes. She kissed his forehead, then the tip of his nose, then lastly, his soft lips. It was so innocent that he couldn't help but smirk. He cupped her face and gave her a mind-blowing kiss.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Gaara groaned as Mari nipped and sucked his sweet spot over and over again. He whimpered under her soft sensual touches. She's the one pleasuring him now. "M-Marii… Ahhh," he moaned out as she bit the spot teasingly. "Now, now Gaara-chan, be patient," she whispered innocently in his neck. She began taking off his shirt and once he's free of it, she started to kiss his chest, slowly and teasingly licking his nipples. Countless groans and moans echoed in the room. "God, Mari… more," he helplessly pleaded. Her eyes reflected both lust and love, making his heart beat faster. He could feel himself getting excited, thus the bulge under his pants. She too, can feel her own excitement. She just loved to tease and make him blush. She slowly rubbed herself against him, making him moan and gasp in pleasure. "Mari… please… stop teasing…" he groaned painfully. "Gaara-kun, you're so hard," she thought while trying her best not to let out a pleasured sound. She continued her naughty ministrations. Gaara was getting crazy with lust as he grinded his hips with her. "Mmmm…Gaara," she moaned. 'Mari, I'm gonna cum," he breathed out. "Gaara!" she gasped. 'Knock, knock' they stopped. Gaara growled in anger and disappointment, same with Mari. They looked at the door, where the disturbing sound came from. Mari collapsed in bed from exhaustion. "Mari-sama, Gaara-sama, the dinner's ready," said a female voice. It was one of the maids. He was still so painfully hard but managed to respond. "We'll go down later." And with that the maid left.

She softly laughed, "Too bad, I'm almost there." He smirked, "Hn. I'll take you there soon." He leaned to her for a kiss. After that, they went down and even raced on who will come down first.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Gaara was about to get inside of the bathroom for a shower when he noticed Mari's smirk. "What," he asked tonelessly. Her smirk got wider, "Gaara-kun." He could feel his cheeks burn and his heart beat faster. "Want me to bathe you?" she asked slyly. His blush increased at her words. "W-What?" he stuttered. She giggled seductively as she walked towards him. Her smirk is still intact and Gaara was already nervous.

"So?" she cooed. "I uh... I-I," he stuttered. She kissed his cheek, "Never mind." She turned around and walked out the room. He felt disappointment as he entered his bathroom. "Damn, that was close," he thought. He looked down and noticed a bulge, he smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

I can't insert lemons yet….sigh

I'm hoping for future lemons in the next chapters…..

Anyway, please review!

.

.

.

(-_\\\ ….. your resident **EMO **


	3. Gaara's love

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Gaara recalled those days when he was still alone, with no one to be called his friend. He was so lonely back then. Always alone, no one to talk to, no one to be with. He hated his family, his father; he hated everyone. He only loved his self. Loneliness and darkness was his only friend in those sad sleepless nights. The voice of his deceased mother always lingered on his mind, always telling him to bring bloodshed. Ever since he was a child, no one ever cared for him; not even his family. He was spoiled, given everything he wanted but not love. For him, he needed to prove his existence. He needed to survive from one day to the next.

The loneliness is the most painful thing in the world. Not even the pain of the razor blade against his wrist can compare to it. Kids would even run away from him in school, he has no one to be called his friend. He endured all those painful years alone. His heart turned to ice; it has already become immune to the pain.

He was kept in the dark, in the shadows. _Love only yourself, you were not loved_, that's what his Uncle said to him when he was still 6. But he was dead now, Gaara killed him. It was for self-defense. The only man he thought loved him. But it was a sweet painful lie.

_Love only yourself, you were not love_, that's what he thought until he met her. She gave him the happiness of being cared about, the comfort of having someone to hug him. The best of all, she gave him the love he always wanted. From friends to lovers, it was a wonderful dream. A dream he never wanted to end. But her smile and kisses proved that it was not just a mere dream. Her warm hugs of comfort and love ensured him that this will last for a lifetime. She was his and he is hers.

He loved her so much; there's nothing that can ever change that. She would always be his, for eternity. No one can take her away from him. He would kill just to make sure she's safe with him. He loved her too much and that will forever remain. Mari belonged to Gaara. Sometimes he would look at her sleeping form and smile to his self. _You're mine, all mine. You belong to no one but me_, he would kiss her lips.

He would do anything just to make sure she's happy with him. He's the only one who could make her happy, anyway. She's everything he wanted. She's different from any other woman out there. She never hesitates to give her love freely to him, without expecting anything in return. That's all that matters for Gaara. He loves her, she loves him.

She was his angel. She saved him from that hellish place of loneliness. She extended her hand out for him to hold to. His world revolves around her, she was his everything.

He knows too well that Mari feels the same way too. He knows that he drives her crazy with just one look. He knows that she can never live without him; and he is very thankful of that. He knows that his kisses send shivers of immeasurable pleasure through her being. He knows that his hugs are enough to keep her cozy all through the night. They just depend on each other, never wanting to let go.

.

He looked at her almost naked form in his arms, thanking every second of his existence with her. He placed a light kiss on her head before pulling up the blanket to cover them through the cold night. He closed his eyes once again and scenes of their love just earlier flashed through his mind. Her kisses, her caresses, her hugs, her love, it was beautiful. His pale hand caressed her back. He smiled as she snuggled closer to him, enjoying his favorable warmth.

Yes. Because Gaara is just Gaara and Mari is just Mari. And they loved each other so much. That was enough to face tomorrow.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Love Camp!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"Gaara-kun," she whispered. The said redhead took a glance at her. "Can I go now?" she asked. He just looked away and muttered, "No." She frowned a little, "Why not?" Gaara spared her a second glance, "Because I said so." She was still frowning while she folded her arms across her chest. She walked away from him and sat on a chair. After awhile, he muttered, "Stop frowning." Mari shot him a look, "Let me go first." "No," he said flatly. "Why?" she asked again. "Because I said so."

This was one of their worthless arguments. As nonsense as it is, it lasts for almost 3 days. This is already their 3rd day. "You know, I've been asking you for almost 3 days now. Why can't you just give a consideration?" she asked. "Hn," was the only answer. She sighed, "Come on Gaara, it's a college school camp. I'm one of the representatives," she said. He slowly stood up from the bed and walked towards her. He then stopped 1 meter away from her. "Would you rather go there than stay with me?" he asked. She sighed, "Gaara, it's not like that. Hello, it's a school event," she said in a calm voice. "Hn," was his short reply.

"Why Gaara?" she asked. He didn't reply, but deep inside_, I don't want you to go there because I won't be there. I don't want to spend a day without you._ Suddenly, "Why won't you come with me?" she asked, or you could say squealed, excitedly. He raised a brow, "What?" She grinned, "Yes! Go with me!" He stared at her, "No." All her excitedness disappeared, "Why not again?!" Gaara sighed, "I hate camping." "Gaara! You're so-"She was silenced by his lips on hers. Gaara pinned her on her seat, her lips locked tightly against his. He pulled away from the now blushing Mari.

"Gaara… I … You… Uh," Gaara smirked at her sudden stuttering. He knows she can't handle quick harsh kisses yet. He pulled her from her seat and gently threw her to bed. Her blushing was still present. Gaara hovered over her and she later realized she was pinned down in bed. He crashed his lips against hers passionately. "Mmmpf…Gaa-mmf," her voice was muffled. He slid his tongue inside Mari's mouth. She couldn't help but moan in delight, _this was way better than camping_.

After awhile, they pulled away panting. Her lips were almost bruised but its okay for her. She liked it anyway. Gaara lay on top of her; his warm breath tickling her neck. "If you want, we can camp outside tonight…," he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened, "Really??" He rolled off her and sighed, "Yes." She smiled happily, "Oh Panda! I'm so happy!" Mari kissed him in the cheek. He smiled; _I know she'll like it_.

.

Later that night…

.

"Gaara-koi… I've called my teacher; I that I was sick and she believed me," she said while playing with the keychain of her cp. "Hn." Gaara already set the tent. She sighed, "Too bad Temari-nee and Kankurou-nii weren't here." Temari has gone off with some friends and Kankurou went with his drink buddies too.

Mari set up the bonfire and she was so busy burning… I mean, roasting her marshmallows. She pouted at her work and looked at Gaara's. "Why can't I do it right?" she asked herself. Then she smirked, "Oh, I'm so naïve," she murmured to herself while realizing her mistake. After awhile, her marshmallows looked…. Normal. She smirked evilly. "Gaara," she called. He looked at Mari, "Hn." "I challenge you!" He just raised a brow. "This is the moment where we can really see who really is the better marshmallow cooker!" she said while her eyes were filled with fire, just like Lee and Gai. He could feel his skin crawl. "H-Hn." And thus, the battle began.

Bags of marsh mallows were on the ground and a mountain of marshmallows on stick were piled on the wooden table. Mari and Gaara just stopped the battle because they know it's just gonna be a tie. They spend the rest of the time inside their tent.

.

Mild lemon….

.

"Gaara…" Mari moaned as his skillful tongue lick against her neck. He gently massaged her left breast, making her moan louder. He returned to her lips, ravaging it lustfully. Mari wrapped her arms around her neck to pull her closer, thus, deepening the kiss. He pulled away and started to lick one of her breast. Soon, he sucked her breasts while licking each nipple teasingly. "Mmm...Gaara... " She caressed her chest and earned a groan. She could feel his hardness between her thighs. "Gaara, stop teasing," she whispered. He smirked and rubbed his hardness against her. "Oh, harder…" she pleaded. He moved harder and soon, they reached their orgasm. He came on her panties and she was dripping wet.

"Gaara," she whispered softly. "You haven't actually taken me yet," she said. "Soon," he whispered. He have always respected her so he won't be hasty. "I know, she's not yet ready," he said to his self. "Gaara, I love you and I want you," she cooed. "I love you too and I need you more than you ever know," he spoke in a deep voice that made her almost shiver. "I'll give you everything, including myself," she said. "We have a lot of time to spare, let's not hurry," he answered. She smiled, "I know, he really cares for me," she thought to herself. "Gaara-koi, aishteru!" she pecked him on the lips and immediately covered herself with blanket and closed her eyes. This left Gaara surprised and smiling. "Good night, Mari-koi. Aishteru," he muttered.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

I'M SO BUSY!

I STAYED AT THE HOSPITAL FOR ALMOST 2 WEEKS!

IT'S BECAUSE OF MY GODDAMNED COUSIN AND HIS WRECKED HEART.

ANYWAY, I'VE DONE 2 CHAPTERS NOW!

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THOSE ANGELS WHO REVIEWED!

I LOVE YOU ALL! MHUAXX!

.

.

.

.

(-_\\\ …. ------- your resident EMO


	5. Engagement, WTF?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Mari looked over Gaara; mild nervousness portrayed her eyes. There was an awkward silence between them. Gaara received a call from his father and Mari received one from his dad also. They were asked to go to the same location. She sighed, "Gaara." The redhead glanced at her then back to the road. "I'm scared," she muttered. Gaara didn't portray any expression. In his mind, _She couldn't help but feel somewhat scared. I can't even deny the fact that I also feel a small pang of fear inside. What could they possibly want from us? They want to talk about something; it must be about the two of us. Don't they agree about our relation? No, I clearly remembered that they were even pleased about it. So, what could be the problem?_

After an hour, they reached one of the Subaku houses. Gaara parked the car inside the area since the whole place was enclosed. Mari step out of the car and she could feel her knees weaken. _I feel scared but somehow excited_, she thought. They walked through the stony pathway leading to the medium sized two-storey house.

They went in and they saw Mari's dad, his grandfather and Gaara's dad. The two teens bowed in respect. They sat down on a sofa while the older men sat in front of them. This was like a talk, a serious talk. "Business?" that was what the two were thinking.

Mari's dad talked first, "Mari, Gaara, you were called here for a meeting. As you can see, it's only us here. This is quite a serious one involving the two of you," the two nodded. "We have come up a treaty to strengthen the alliance between our families," Mari and Gaara were both wide-eyed. "We've decided, since you two are very suitable to each other," Gaara's father spoke. They silently gulped. "You are **arranged** **to** **marry** each other," Grandfather said seriously yet in a calm voice. Their eyes widened and their mouths were slightly agape. They slowly faced each other. "Gaara." "Mari." They gasped each other's name in disbelief.

"We need to hear you reactions," Mr. Subaku said. The two faced the men in front of them. "Oh my God," Mari said. "Oh yeah," was all Gaara responded. The elders smiled, "This meeting is closed then. We're confident that you heartily accept the arrangement. Am I right?" asked Grandfather. "Yes!" the two teens said at the same time.

Later that day, they gathered around the dining table. They shared a nice lunch time and talked about the upcoming events, thought it's still too soon. They also talked about random things like how Mari and Gaara should address their parents-in-law, and so much more.

.

"Gaara," Mari called. Gaara looked at her then back to the road. "Hn." She smiled a little, "I can't believe what they said." He smirked, "Hn." The brooding redhead was left with his own thoughts because Mari decided to keep quiet for the rest of the trip.

_Finally, an insurance that she'll remain forever mine. After graduating college, they're gonna engage us then after a year, they're gonna marry us off. I hope we can skip to the engagement part. I can hardly wait for that day to come. I just knew it. I know she'll be with me forever. She's mine after all_. Gaara looked at her and smiled, _Mari, love surely has its own wonders_.

_God, thank you for this day. Now I'm confident that Gaara would only belong to me and no one else. I can't wait. But patience is a virtue, right? So, go! We're like, tied together. Oh, Kami, I love him so much. We sure are destined to each other, huh._ Mari looked at him secretly and smiled_. Gaara, we belong together_.

.

When they got home, they can see the big grins of Temari and Kankurou. Mari and Gaara raised a brow. "So, how did it go?" asked Temari. Gaara narrowed his eyes, "You knew it." Kankurou laughed, "What do you mean Gaara?" Mari sighed, "So you knew it all the time." Temari and Kankurou looked at each other. Kankurou patted Gaara's shoulder, "Congrats baby bro." Temari hugged Mari, "Hey sis."

.

"Actually, everybody knows it already, except the two of you," informed Temari. "What?!" gasped Mari. "How could you…" muttered Gaara in his seat.

.

Later that night…..

.

"Panda-koi, I want to ask something." Gaara turned to her, "What?" Mari averted her gaze to the ceiling. "How many kids do you want?" Gaara almost choke on his cream-o. After he regained his composure replied, "A dozen?" It was Mari's turn to choke on her coffee, "A-A d-dozen?" He chuckled. "T-That's quite challenging, huh," murmured Mari. He hugged her closer and kissed her. "Mmm…you taste like choco," whispered Mari. "You taste like coffee," he murmured. They continued kissing until they're only left with their underwear.

"You want to start making babies now?" he asked seductively. She smirked, "Sure." He trailed kisses down her neck, leaving love marks. She let out pleasured moans as he continued with his ministrations. "Hm, they'll get mad if I get you pregnant before the engagement," he murmured against her breasts. She pulled his head closer and sighed, "You're right."

.

Mari yawned as she pulled the blanket over them. She just finished singing a lullaby for Gaara and he's asleep now. Before lying down, she placed a chaste kiss on his forehead where the kanji of love was placed. "Aishteru, sleep tight."

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

I'm sleepy too….

Please review!

.

.

.

(-_\\\ ------- your resident EMO!


	6. Normal Days, romance?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"Panda-koi," she groaned. Gaara just smiled and closed his eyes as he watches his soon-to-be fiancé mumble his name in her sleep. He didn't bother to wake her up and he silently went out of the room. When he went downstairs, he saw Temari and Kankurou fighting over who went first, egg or chicken? He sighed and cleared his throat. The two looked at him and smiled nervously, "Oh, h-hi Gaara. How's your sleep?" He only replied, "Fine.

Mari woke up and figured out that her Gaara has woken up already and left the room. She hurried to the bathroom and got herself ready to go down. Her hair was bouncing as she skipped down the stairs. "Good morning!!" she greeted loudly. "Where's Gaara?" Temari smirked, "Already missing your husband?" Mari blushed and looked away shyly. The blonde chuckled, "He went out to buy groceries." "Oh," she murmured and nodded.

She walked in the gardens and hummed to herself. She watched the swinging bench move by itself because of the mild wind. It tempted her to sit there, and she did. She sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "I've been awake for awhile now, you've got me feeling like a child now…" She continued singing.

Gaara heard something cool and melodic so he went to the source of it. He smiled when he saw the love of his life singing to herself. "I love you," he thought as he scooted closer. She seemed lost in her own world when Gaara hugged her neck from behind. She immediately knew who it was. He always have that distinct scent that she always loved and longed to smell every part of the day. "Gaara-kun…," her voice was deep but not too deep. He loved her voice. It calmed him.

"What brought you here?" she asked. He frowned, "Don't you like me here?" She chuckled, "I was just asking," she said airily. "Gaara, when I woke up this morning, do you know what I dreamed of?" she asked. "No," was his answer. She smiled, "I dreamed of you getting pregnant." Gaara raised a brow, "What?" "Do you think that's possible?" she joked. "Hn, I don't think so," he whispered in her ear.

.

Evening….

.

"Mari," he murmured. She locked gazes with him. "Come here," he said, "I want to hug you." She rolled next to him and let his arms take her close to his chest. He put his lips gently over hers and softly kissed her. She closed her eyes and let him do what he pleases. When they pulled away, she snuggled closer in his neck and hummed. Gaara just listened to his angel and kissed her hair. "Gaara, I can't live without you," she spoke, "Don't you ever leave me." His eyes softened. "I need you like water, like breath, like rain," he whispered. She smiled and sighed in content as he took his turn to lull her to sleep.

.

Next day…

.

Mari looked down at her coffee. It was spinning inside the mug, just like her heart whenever Gaara is around. She could feel loneliness right now. She resisted the urge not to call him because if she does, she knows that she can't think straight anymore. She needs to finish her homework plus the pile of reports today, in her desk.

She looked at her classmates doing their own work. Almost everyone is bowing down to their desks and not listening to the professor anymore. Everybody is too busy to listen to his rant. "Oh Gaara, it would've been much more nicer if you were in front, talking for hours… You know you don't tak much," she thought.


End file.
